


seaweed and Shame

by JadenGrace1



Series: Voltron Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Klunk - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of child neglect, Multi, Rated T for language, Texting, Voltron Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenGrace1/pseuds/JadenGrace1
Summary: best bi: ...so u know keiths stash of seaweed things?gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams: ..yes?gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams: Lance what did you dobest bi: hEYbest bi: what makes you think /i/ did anything~a klunk chatfic in which Lance eats all of Keith's seaweed snacks and Keith is Not Happy





	seaweed and Shame

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically set after "two whole-ass boyfriends" but can be read as a standalone!
> 
> Written for Round 1 of Voltron Bingo, and you can find more info about my cards/fills in the endnotes!

**they’re out there** to **best bi** **_(3:12 PM)_**

 

**they’re out there:** Lance

 

**best bi:** yeah, babe?

**best bi:** u brought out the capital L lance whats the matter

 

**they’re out there:** where are they

 

**best bi:** ...ur gonna have to be a little bit more specific hon

 

**they’re out there:** my seaweed packs

**they’re out there:** where. are. they.

 

* * *

 

**best bi** to  **gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams** **_(3:15 PM)_ **

 

**best bi:** i think i fucked up

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** lance?

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** what do you mean fucked up?

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** Lance?????

 

* * *

 

**best bi** to  **they’re out there** **_(3:16 PM)_ **

 

**best bi:** um

**best bi:** well

 

**they’re out there:** Lance

 

**best bi:** u see

 

**they’re out there:** /L a n c e/

 

**best bi:** i

**best bi:** may or may not

**best bi:** haveeatenthemimsosorryillbuyyoumore

**best bi:** ...keith?

**best bi:** babe??

 

**they’re out there:** you’re fucking dead to me

 

**best bi:** kEITH IM SORRY

**best bi:** keith???????

 

* * *

 

**best bi** to  **gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams** **_(3:23 PM)_ **

 

**best bi:** okay yeah i fucked up

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** lance please tell me what’s going on you’re worrying me

 

**best bi:** dont stress too much hunky bear its not a big deal

**best bi:** at least

**best bi:** i hope its not

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** Lance. /tell me/

 

**best bi:** okay, sorry

**best bi:** ...so u know keiths stash of seaweed things?

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** ..yes?

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** Lance what did you do

 

**best bi:** hEY

**best bi:** what makes you think /i/ did anything

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** wh-

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams** sent  _ “ithinkifuckedup”.jpeg _

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** you literally said you fucked up

 

**best bi:** ...

**best bi** sent  _ yougotmethere.jpeg _

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** don’t try and distract me with memes

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** just please tell me what happened so we can work on fixing it

 

**best bi:** ughh why do u have to be such a Responsible Person

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** because /someone/ obviously needs to

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** now

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** s p i l l

 

**best bi:** u g h

**best bi:** okay

**best bi:** u know what, thisll be easier hang on

**best bi** sent  _ fuckuppt1.jpeg _

**best bi** sent  _ fuckuppt2.jpeg _

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** wait you ate ALL OF THEM???

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** why would you do that?????

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** you /know/ that’s his comfort food

 

**best bi:** I KNOW AND I HONESTLY FEEL REALLY BAD

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** but lance /w h y/

 

**best bi:** its so dumb

**best bi:** i was working on my essay and i got hungry and went looking for a snack

**best bi:** and i found his seaweed stuff in the cupboard

**best bi:** and i realized that id never /actually/ tried them before

**best bi:** so then i got Curious and thought id just try one (1)

**best bi:** just to see why tf he likes it so much

**best bi:** bc little green pieces of weird ass paper should NOT taste good

**best bi:** but they do??????

**best bi:** and im honestly still upset about that fact

**best bi:** but aNYWAYS

**best bi:** i ate the one piece

**best bi:** and then thought

**best bi:** “...just /one/ more…”

**best bi:** and then the next thing i knew the package was empty and i was filled with seaweed and Shame and it was time for my next class

**best bi:** ...Hunk?

**best bi:** you still there babe?

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** yeah, i’m here. i just... 

 

**best bi:** ...just?

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** i don’t even know what to say

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** you stole a man’s /food/ lance

 

**best bi:** i know

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** that stuff’s SACRED lance

 

**best bi:** /i know/

**best bi:** how do i fix this??

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** well, bare minimum you gotta replace what you took

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** with interest

 

**best bi:** yeah, i know. im walking to the store rn

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** good. next step would be to actually talk to him and apologize in person

 

**best bi:** yeah.

**best bi:** ughhhhhhhhh i feel so bad

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** hey, it’s nothing you can’t fix

 

**best bi:** yeah, you’re right

**best bi:** <3

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** <3

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** but if you ever steal my food without asking you’re dead to me

 

**best bi:** alksdjfaskjhasldkfa

 

* * *

 

**they’re out there** to  **Tired ™** **_(4:07 PM)_ **

 

**they’re out there:** shiro where are you

**they’re out there:** i’m at your house and don’t have my key

**they’re out there:** and the spare one isn’t here

 

**Tired ™:** It’s not? Matt must have taken it again. And I’m out walking Kerberos, should be home in about 10 minutes. I’ll let you in when I get back.

 

**they’re out there:** fine

 

**Tired ™:** Everything okay, kiddo?

 

**they’re out there:** i’m fucking Pissed at lance

 

**Tired ™:** Oh geez. What happened?

 

**they’re out there:** he fucking stole my food shiro

 

**Tired ™:** Ah.

 

**they’re out there:** yeah

 

**Tired ™:** Does he know why that’s a sensitive issue for you?

 

**they’re out there:** i-

**they’re out there:** no.

**they’re out there:** neither of them do

 

**Tired ™:** Okay. I’m not gonna say it’s something you need or should do, but have you considered telling them?

 

**they’re out there:** i don’t need them to pity me any more than they already do

 

**Tired ™:** Keith... they don’t pity you.

 

**they’re out there:** fuck

**they’re out there:** i know that

**they’re out there:** i know they don’t

**they’re out there:** it’s just… hard

**they’re out there:** to talk about

 

**Tired ™:** Of course.

 

**they’re out there:** and like, how the hell do i bring something like that up anyways?

**they’re out there:** “oh hey, btw sometimes i hoard/get irrationally emotional about food because there were multiple times growing where i just didn’t fucking eat”

 

**Tired ™:** I mean, it’s not the most conventional approach, but it’d work.

 

**they’re out there:** ugh

**they’re out there:** but also if i tell them lance is gonna feel /so guilty/

**they’re out there:** it’d kill him shiro

 

**Tired ™:** He’ll feel guilty, yeah. Here, I’m just coming around the corner now. How about we go inside and talk about it, okay?

 

**they’re out there:** ...okay

 

**Tired ™:** i can hear you cackling from two blocks away

 

**they’re out there:** watching you trip on that sidewalk bc Kerby was /that/ excited to see me is the best thing that’s happened to me all week

 

* * *

 

**they’re out there** to  **adamn fine specimen** **_(4:19 PM)_ **

 

**they’re out there:** your fiance just fell on his face in public bc Kerby saw me and got excited

**they’re out there:** like full on faceplant into the sidewalk

**they’re out there:** just wanted to remind you that’s the man you’re marrying

 

**adamn fine specimen:** -sigh-

**adamn fine specimen:** yep. sure is :P

**adamn fine specimen:** ...did you get any pics

 

**they’re out there:** no i was too busy laughing at him

 

**adamn fine specimen:** damn

 

**they’re out there:** lol

 

* * *

 

**best bi** to  **they’re out there** **_(5:03 PM)_ **

 

**best bi** sent  _ imreallyreallysorry.jpeg _

 

**best bi:** i know ur still mad at me, so dont feel like u have to respond rn

**best bi:** but i just wanted to let u know that i bought u some more to replace what i took

**best bi:** ...and then a little more bc what i did was shitty

**best bi:** and also that i wanna apologize in person bc i shouldn’t have taken any w/o asking

**best bi:** also hunks making tacos tonight

**best bi:** also i love you

**best bi:** <3

 

* * *

 

**they’re out there** to  **Tired ™** **_(5:05 PM)_ **

 

**they’re out there** sent  _ sHIROHELP.jpeg _

**they’re out there** sent  _ IMDYING.jpeg _

 

**they’re out there:** shiro LOOT AT THIS

**they’re out there:** AHHHHHHHH

 

**Tired ™:** That’s…. a lot.

 

**they’re out there:** HE FILLED LIKE HALF THE CABINET

**they’re out there:** AND GOT ME STRAWBERRY OREOS

**they’re out there:** shiro

**they’re out there:** aklsdjfalksdfjaskd

 

**Tired ™:** He sure did.

 

**they’re out there:** aaahhhhhhhhh

 

**Tired ™:** Are you almost back to your place?

 

**they’re out there:** yeah.

**they’re out there:** well

**they’re out there:** i’m sitting on a bench about a block away

 

**Tired ™:** Still nervous?

 

**they’re out there:** yeah.

 

**Tired ™:** You know you don’t have to tell them, right? That you’re in no way obligated and you can tell or not tell them on your own time?

 

**they’re out there:** yeah, i know

**they’re out there:** but i want to

**they’re out there:** just… needed a few minutes before i went in

 

**Tired ™:** That’s totally understandable. Call or text me if you need anything, okay?

 

**they’re out there:** okay. thanks shiro

 

**Tired ™:** No problem, kiddo.

 

**they’re out there:** why do you always have to ruin things

 

**Tired ™:** Lol. Love you.

 

**they’re out there:** u g h

**they’re out there:** (love you too)

 

* * *

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams** to  **they’re out there** **_(8:57 PM)_ **

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** hey, i just wanted to say thanks for talking to me and lance about that stuff

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** it must have been hard, and i can’t imagine going through something like that

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** i know we pretty much all talked everything out already, but i just wanted to remind you that we both love you and are so glad to have you in our lives

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** also that you and lance look super cute wrapped up in a blanket together

 

**they’re out there:** alksdjfalskdfa

**they’re out there:** hUNK

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** and that you have a really cute laugh

 

**they’re out there:** H uN K

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** and the fact that you snort at my puns makes me so happy

 

* * *

 

**best bi** to  **gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams** **_(9:02 PM)_ **

 

**best bi:** hunk i think uve killed him

 

**best bi** sent  _ tomato.jpeg _

 

**best bi:** i didnt know it was possible for a human to be this color dflksdkl

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** i’m gonna send him a bunch of puns pls record his snort for me so i can keep it forever and make it my text tone

 

**best bi:** ohmygod hunk u are Fucking Brilliant and ilysm <3

 

**gordan-ramseys-kitchen-daydreams:** <3

 

* * *

 

**Tired ™** to  **they’re out there** **_(11:43 PM)_ **

 

**Tired ™:** I can’t believe you texted Adam about me falling on my face you little brat.

**Tired ™:** I’m never buying you your dumb strawberry oreos ever again.

 

**they’re out there:** someone has to expose you, shiro

**they’re out there:** it’s my Duty

 

**Tired ™:** I’m gonna train Kerberos to eat your shoes whenever you come over.

 

**they’re out there:** good fucking luck, that dog loves me

 

**Tired ™:** Watch your language you little shit.

 

**they’re out there:** alskdfjasdjf

 

* * *

 

**they’re out there** to  **adamn fine specimen** **_(11:48 PM)_ **

 

**they’re out there** sent  _ yourfianceisaBully.jpeg _

  
**adamn fine specimen:** -sigh-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> This was written for the Trouble square on my Hance card, the Fight square on my Klance card, and the Humor square on my Heith card! You can find the masterpost of everything I've created for this event here: http://fandoms-have-taken-over-my-life.tumblr.com/post/179170683332/savvs-voltron-bingo-round-1-masterpost
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
